Living Bomb
by TheSuperKing
Summary: During a Mission Naruto get's hit with a odd jutsu that places a bomb in him. One that can risk not only his life but the village's as well. There's only one way to subdue the jutsu so that it doesn't go off. But it'll take more than just Naruto to do it. (R-18. Kids don't read this.)
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that I wanted to see in a fic for a long time. Now here it is. In case you're wondering this take place after Naruto's 2 year training trip when he gets back from his little run in with Sasuke for the first time in years.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **In Tsunade's office.**

The village's good old beautiful 5th hokage was in her office leaning back in her sigh with a peaceful look on her face.

She had just completed all the paperwork she needed to do today in no time flat. Now she was free to have the rest of the day to herself. Which isn't rare for her, not since she took the title of hokage.

"I wonder what to do now?" she asked herself. She rubbed her chin in thought. Then she stood up outta of her chair and stretch out her muscles. "Maybe I'll try my luck at the-"

Before she could finish, the door suddenly swing open to reveal, the hokage's assistant herself, Shizune, in her normal assistant attired. She was breathing hardly, a sign that she ran here as fast as she could.

"Lady Hokage!? We need you at the hospital!" Shizune breathed out.

"Shizune? Why? What's wrong?" the hokage asked.

Catching her breath, Shizue stood up to look at Tsunade with wide eyes.

"It...It's Naruto!"

 **Leaf Village Hospital.**

Both Tsunade and Shizune walked down the halls of the village local hospital. Tsunade was looking at a clipboard in her hand with various test results on it.

"I see. So there really no way to fix him?" the blonde asked looking back at her assistant.

"No the jutsu used on him is very specific. It is linked right to his chakra system and well go off from the slightest sense of overused." Shizune explained.

Tsunade grit her teeth. "And I guess it doesn't help that he's also certain a tail beast doesn't?" she asked only for Shizune to shake her head.

"No it doesn't. In fact it only makes it harder for him to control how much chakra is use."

They suddenly stop in front of a white door that leads to room. The door had a sign that reads, Uzumaki.

Shizune looked at her boss with worried eyes. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed. She knew what had to be done in order to keep Naruto and everyone else alive. She had seen it before in her days of being a ninja. But could it really work this time as well?

There was only one way to find out.

"I heard of this before, and I only know one thing to do that will keep the village and Naruto safe." she then turn to Shizune. "Go info Kakashi that Naruto will be able to go out on more missions by tomorrow but don't let him know about his 'condition'. I need to have a talk with Naruto for a moment."

Shizune was curious as to what Tsunade had planned but decided to follow her orders and bowed before walking away until Tsunade voice stop her again.

"And tell Anko to meet me in my office in one hour." with that being said Shizune walked off to her duties.

After taking one moment to steel her nerves for what she was about to do. Tsunade turn the handle to open the door.

 **In Naruto's hospital room.**

"Soooo bored!" Naruto half groaned, half yelled out loud to himself.

He was in his hospital room in the bed laying on his back staring at the ceiling with nothing to do. He had woke up about 40 minutes ago already in the hospital. The doctor told him he was knocked out during a mission with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. But he doesn't remember much about it. Just that they were going out to find out about this group of ninja attacking other people on road.

And that's about it. When he came too Shizune was the only ones by his side. Well, besides a doctor and a few nurses. Shizune had told Naruto that everything was fine and that he only been here for 2 hours but she wanted him to stay a while longer.

Apparently the Hokage wanted to speak to him. She then left to attend to other matters, but Naruto couldn't help but notice her staring at him weirdly.

So for the time being he had been laying here for the pass half an hour in just his normal black t-shirt and green boxers. Though for some reason he find out that he has some kind of blue watch on his left waist. But it didn't tell the time and had the number 80 on it.

Shizune had left before he had a chance to asked about it. He also had this really weird feeling in his lower belly and crotch. It almost felt….warm. And was getting warmer as time passes.

The sound of his room door opening knocked him out of his thoughts and made him sit up straight to look at the 5th entering his room.

"Granny Tsunade!" he exclaim, very happy to see her again in her everyday attire. Said woman had to resist the urge to yell at the boy for calling her grandnny. Even to this day it still gets under her skin.

But she had other important things she needed to get to with him. So with her good judgment she simply waved at him and pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"Naruto, still lively as always I see. How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down. She tucked the clipboard she came in with under her arm.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh pretty fine. Just getting through another day of being a ninja." he joked.

The hokage was sort of relive to hear that. She was worried that he might be in some kind of consist pain. "So everything feels normal?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep pretty normal right now. Hey! Does that mean I can go now?" he asked excitedly like he was about to jump right out of the window as soon as she said yes.

Unfortunately she shock her head no and answered, "Not yet." she then took out the clipboard she had under her arm. Which causes her breasts to jiggle a little.

"Now tell me, do you remember anything?" Tsunade asked staring at the board.

Naruto crossed his arms and began to think really hard. "Uhhh, I remember being out on a mission, fighting some bandits, and getting knocked out."

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded to which Tsunade looked up at the boy. Which a look that he hadn't seen before.

"Naruto." she started firmly, trying get the boy full attention. Noticing the tone of her voice the teen look fully at her to see what was wrong.

"Do you know how you got knocked out?" she asked. The blond teen shuck his head. "No not at all." he answered.

The hokage took a deep breath before continuing then looked him right at his face. "You were hit with a, unique jutsu." she stated. Naruto title his head at that. "Eh?"

Tsunade already knew it wasn't gonna be that easy. "During the mission you were attack by a group of rogue ninja." she waited to make sure he was following, which he did when he nod.

"Yeah I do remember that." Naruto admitted. Recalling bit by bit of the mission. "They were doing something like attacking markets and trade stuff right? And they were wearing red capes over themselves."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes these ninja were part of large organization. One that has becoming a problem for the leaf village. Apparently they started attacking our supply routes and destroying them about a month ago. We been trying to find their base but still nothing on it."

Naruto put his hands behind his head while commenting, "These guys sound like trouble." he then went wide eyed as a question pop up in his head. "Wait. What does that have to do with me?"

Tsunade went quite all of the suddenly for while. Before he had a chance to ask what's wrong she finally said. "During the battle one of the ninja, hey dying moments, went up and used a jutsu on you. A kind that mostly used during life threatening missions as a last final resort." she went quiet before speaking again. " A human bomb jutsu."

Naruto slightly tilt his head to side, making Tsunade sighed at the denseness of himself. "You have a bomb in you Naruto." she said bluntly.

"Ohhh! I get now." Naruto said. They waited a few more seconds. "WAIT WHAT!"

Naruto jump up on the bed and began to put his hands all over himself, checking for anything out of place on him. "It's not on you. It's in you." Tsunade said and of course Naruto responded in the only possible. "WELL GET IT THE HELL OUT!"

Tsunade sighed. "If we could we would have done it already. But as I said, it's an unique. It's embedded in your chakra network system and it won't be remove unless the caster of the jutsu remove it themselves." Tsunade then looked away from Naruto for a moment. "But the caster died during the fight." she said quietly but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

When he did he immediately turn blue in the face and fell down on his hands and knees on the bed. His head now slouch down in defeat. "So there's no hope for me? I'm nothing but a bomb?" he said sadly, almost on the brink of tears. Until Tsunade spoke up. "Well not yet actually. There's still a way to not have you explode and take half of the village with you."

This made Naruto sit up straight and look at her with hope in his eyes. "Wait really!"

Tsunade clear her throat. "Yes. You see your still here right?" Naruto nodded to her question. "You see because this jutsu is in your chakra network, it must need your chakra to power it up so that it well go off." Tsunade made sure he was paying attention to her words, which he was when he was nodding to her every word.

She continued. "So as long as you don't use too much chakra it won't blow."

Naruto was about to jump for joy hearing that, but Tsunade stop him by saying. "Unfortunately, since it embedded in your network, which has chakra flowing through it daily, it still getting charged no matter what."

Naruto was about to go into his depressed stance again. "But." Tsunade said stopping that from happening. "We can keep it from every going off even with it getting charged all the time."

"But how do we do that." Naruto asked. Tsunade put down the clipboard and took off her green jacket. "Uhh, Granny?"

She then put a finger to his forehead and whisper something under her breath. In a few seconds, Naruto then felt parts of his body went limp and fell down on his back on the bed.

"Hey! What the heck!" Naruto begin to try to move but found he couldn't. Not even one of his fingers.

"It's okay Naruto." said Tsunade. She began to lift his body and made his position more comfortable for him by setting his head on the pillow. "I use a limb restraint jutsu to keep you from using your arms and feet."

"Why!" Naruto basically shouted. A little annoyed by it all.

"So you'll be easier to deal with by not trying to resist anything I'm about to do." she answered. "Now to keep the bomb in you from blowing up, we need to keep it from getting fully charged from your chakra and to do that every once in awhile when the bomb in you is getting close to setting off. We need to have you let out some chakra." she explained.

So far Naruto was still kinda following. "So how do we do that?" he asked. He notice that she was also on bed and actually moving closer to him in fact. Stopping near his lap with his legs spread out. He had a pretty nice view of her cleavage from the angle his head was tilt at.

"By doing this." she then suddenly reach for his green boxers and pulled them down. Exposing his limp 4 inch member. Still cover in foreskin apparently.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Naruto screamed out loud in shock. Even more when one of her hands went down to grab the base of his penis.

"Calm down Naruto. This is the only way for the body to release chakra." she then gently rubbed her hand up and down. "We have to get you to cum." she said.

Naruto face was pure red right now. This was the first time anyone, beside himself, has ever touch him down there. "I-I can just rub one out." he said. Trying to ignore the new feeling in his penis.

Tsunade look up the boy while still trying to jeck him off. "That won't work I'm afraid." she noticed that his cock felt oddly warm for some reason. " _Must be the jutsu in him building up power to be let out." she thought._

Tsunade then goes to explain. "When two ninja of opposite genders have sex, they both let out some of their chakra when at a level of sexual release. So that way the child they will have will have both kinds of the parents chakra in its system."

As she's talking Naruto begin to get hard, his dick going from a limp 4 inches to a hard 6, with a width of 2. His cock was pretty much burning at this point. Tsunade blushed at the heat coming off it.

"Good I feel the chakra from jutsu redirecting to here. Now we need to making it come out." she then put both hands on each side of his penis and started to give him a handjob as best she could. Rubbing her hands fast and hard, making the boy's head go dizzy as he let it fall back on the pillow while he moaned at the good feeling he was receiving.

Some clear liquid begin to come out of the tip of Naruto's mushroom like tip. As it slide down his length it made for a great lupe of sorts, allowing Tsunade to go faster. The hokage drop a hand down to his balls to cup them. They felt quite full and were of average size.

" _Well at least he's healthy."_ she thought. Her face a little flush and red. It's been a long time since she have touch another man. It was very embarrassing since it was doing such things to 16 old boy, but she knew she HAD to do this or else Naruto could risk losing his life.

And she was not gonna let that happen.

Naruto, after stopping all type of resistance, was laying his head down as he watch Tsunade jerk him off. This was still a very surprising event he was in. A beautiful lady, sitting on top of him, playing with his penis, trying to get him to blow his load. This was just like some of the dreams he had. But instead of Sakura it was Tsunade. He didn't mind though, not with the view of the busty lady's cleavage hanging around in her shirt for him to see.

After about 8 minutes later of tending to Naruto. The young virgin felt the burning feeling from earlier grow to the point where it felt something bout to come out. "Granny I'm-" Tsunade already knew what was going to happen. When she felt his dick twitching under her hands she went faster while yelling out. "Shoot it out Naruto! Get every single drop out!"

Soon she saw a rope of thick white goo shot out of Naruto's cock, reaching to hit her chin. A more shot out one at a time. She was amazed at how much the boy could produce, some got on her chest and shirt. But she was also taking back at the color. While most men sperm was just white. Naruto's, for some reason, was white with a tint of orange in it.

" _I wonder if it's the jutsu place in him. Either that or the nine tails is doing something."_ Tsunade looked on as thoughts begin to run through her mind. " _I better bring a supply of this to be study on."_

She look up to see that Naruto had gone to sleep after ejaculating all that cum. She also notice that the watch on his wrist now had 10 on it instead of a 80 which was close to it being at 100. Which is when the bomb would go off if it reach that number.

Seeing that her work was done she headed to the door and left him there to sleep.

For the next day he'll be returning back to his normal duty as a ninja.

But now he needed a little more care.

 **To be continued.**


	2. New Roommate

**CH: New roommate.**

It was 1:00 in the day time. Naruto had just got out of the hospital and was now making his way back to his house. His mind still trying to process the whole ideal he was in.

" _So I got to live with a BOMB inside me!?"_ he thought to himself. Knowing at any moment that he could explode and die was very nerve racking to him. I mean there was a way to keep that from happening, but it wasn't a way you could always do.

You might think all he had to do was blow a load every once in awhile, but it was a bit more tricky then that. If all he needed to do was jerk off by himself than it would be fine, but instead he needed a panther, a FEMALE panther at best.

And if you know Naruto, then you know that was harder said than done. If he even try to asked anyone to do what he needed. It will more than likely resulted as him getting his lights knock out and be looked down upon by everyone he knew.

He had asked Tsunade about this when he was leaving the hospital and she replied with "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." and ask him to resume his everyday life from now on.

By now he had reach his apartment. As he seach his pockets for his keys, he wonder what Tsunade meant by she'll take care of it. " _Is she gonna be taking of me herself?"_ he thought.

A image of Tsunade taking care of his little guy back in the hospital surface in his mind. He wonder if she going to be doing that again. Maybe even do more than a handjob.

He quickly shook those ideas out of his head. " _Crap. I think I'm picking up the pervy sage habits. I hope he hasn't heard about this yet._ " Naruto really wanted this to stay a secret just between just him and Tsunade. The last thing he need is word getting out to the world about his 'condition'.

After founding his keys he unlocked his door, turn the knob, swung open his door, and enter.

Closing the door and locking it back up. He took off his shoes, walk into his living room and breathe in the air of his place. "It's good to be back home." he said to himself.

"You said it kid." a feminine voice spoke up, scaring Naruto

The boy quickly turning around in a fighting stance ready to take down anyone but his eye stare wide at who was in his house.

On his couch into front of his tv, eating a bowl of ramen in her lap was the woman from the chunin exams. Anko Mitarashi. Out of her usual uniform and into a white t-shirt and a pair of purple panties.

"Hey bart." she wave then resume eating and watching.

"What the? Hey! You that creepy snake lady!" Naruto pointed at remembering her. After taking another bite said woman replied with. "The name's Anko, bart."

"I don't what your name is! WHY are in my home!?" he shouted.

Sighing the purple haired woman put down her bowl and turn off the TV. "I'm on orders from the 5th hokage to look after you."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Granny told you to come here?" he asked not understanding. The woman nod her head.

"Yep. I'm the girl who's gonna...take care of your problem even now and then." she said with a lewd smile. A hint of red appear on Naruto's face. "S-So you mean you…"

"Gonna suck your dick every day? Yes." she answered.

"B-But WHY!? Why you? And why do you need to stay at my house?" he questioned not able to believe any of this.

Anko simply stop eating and put down the bowl. "To explain. Right now kid, you are basically a living bomb. And as such is also a danger to everything and person in the village." she said. She looked to see if he was getting this, and he was.

"So as such you need someone who can keep an eye on you and help with you problem. You know so you don't randomly blow up in a person face." she said.

The thought of him talking to one of his friends and suddenly being blow up to pieces, probably taking some of them with him, did not set so well in Naruto's mind.

"That's where I come in. Let me see your watch." she order.

Naruto did so letting Anko see the number on it was 30. "Okay." she said letting go of his wrist. "That watch keep an eye on the jutsu inside you. Show you how much power is building up. If it gets to 100. BOOM. You're dead."

Naruto glub at the sound of that. "So to keep you alive and keep everyone else around from drying. I'm gonna relieve you of any sexual tension, any time the number gets too high." Anko finished.

Naruto sort of get it, but one thing was on his mind. "Okay, but still. Why you though?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" she ask in fake hurt voice.

Naruto shook his head. "No I mean. Why you specialty?"

Anko lightly chuckled to herself. "Because my dear boy. I'm what is called, a eroninja."

"A...eroninja?" Naruto questioned.

"It's basically a ninja who is trained in the arts of sex." she answered. "We use these arts in spy mission for the village. Usually to get info or to kill a target during, or sometimes after sex. You get the jiff."

Naruto nodded so far understanding it all. Anko went ahead to wrap up her explanation by saying. "And I'm the best one this village has. So the hokage set me with this job. Meaning by this day forward, we are roommates."

Anko then stood up and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Naruto couldn't help but get a eye full of her behind as she walked away with panties on. Tearing his eyes away Naruto looked around to see some bags by the wall, most likely belonging to Anko. " _So she's actually moving in?"_

A question than pop into Naruto's head. "Hey where you sleeping!?" he called out.

Her reply was, "On the couch. Where else?" a few seconds later she came back with a beer in her hands and a bag of chips, which she throw to Naruto. Catching it the boy still was unsure how this was gonna work, or if he was comfortable with her being here.

But hearing that Tsunade was the one to order her to stay. He knew he had no choice but to obey. Less he want to get lurch halfway across the village by her. He has Sakura to do that enough for him.

"Well, I'm going to my room for a bit. See ya. I guess." giving him a nod Anko went back to watching tv. Naruto went to his room, shut the door, lock it, and sat on his bed. It was still daylight out and he didn't know what to do. A lot of stuff has happened in a short time.

" _I think I need a good nap to help calm me down."_ he thought. Hopefully things will start making sense when he woke up.

Laid down with his head on his pillow, he close his eyelids and let sleep take him.

Unaware that he was going to be meeting another roommate that he has. At least the one inside him.

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Fox's ticks

**In Naruto's mind.**

Naruto slowly open his eyes, but he quickly notice he wasn't in his bedroom.

No instead it was some sort of sewer. "Oh great." it didn't take him long to figure out where he was. He turn to behind him to face his old time companion. "This is new fox. You never called me in here out of the blue. You know unless it's to take over my body and hurt my friends."

The fox growl behind it's cage. "Naruto. I see you're just as immature as ever." it said. It ever pissed off face and evil red eyes staring at Naruto like he wanted to tear him to pieces right there and than.

Naruto not really wanting to talk to the nine tails simply asked. "What do you want fox? I like to get back to sleep, thank you very much." The nine tails just let out a small laugh. "What? Were you in the middle of one of your wet dreams?" it asked. "I bet it was about that pink hair bitch, wasn't it?"

"And what if it was huh?" Naruto shot back. The fox started to snicker at it's jailer's anger. "Hey if that's the sort of girl you like then by all means you can have her." for once Naruto could actually make out a grin in the fox's face. "I mean you already got one bitch in your house." the fox chuckled.

Naruto sighed. "Is that what you called me here for? To make fun of the fact I got a roommate?"

"No, no." the fox said taking a minute to calm down. Soon he started putting on his serious face. "But I do want to know is why is there a bomb in our body?"

Naruto raised a bow at the nine tails words. "Our?"

The fox shook his head. "With me in here it's more than appointive to called it ours idiot. But we'll argue that later. Right now about that bomb."

"Can't you take care of it?" Naruto asked. The fox huff. "If I could I would have done so by now."

"What is the so called all powerful nine tails not able to get rid of a little bomb?" Naruto joked. A big smirked on his face causing the fox to growl at the boy.

"Well if I could reach it than I could get it out!" the fox short. "Only problem is this cage. It keeps me restricted. Maybe if-"

"Hell No!" Naruto stop him knowing what he was gonna asked but the fox didn't back down. "Aw don't be like that Naruto. It's like you don't trust."

"I said no. I already got to worry I don't blow up and take everyone with me, so I'm not gonna put everyone else in more danger by letting you out." Naruto mentally putting his foot down. "You're staying right here you monster."

Naruto had to do a quick jump back when the fox's claws try to make a reach for him, but the bars got in the ways. Naruto added a bit more insult by sticking his tongue out at him. Which only made the nine tails madder.

"Fine! Have fun with a bomb in you, but don't say I didn't try to help you." the fox said.

Naruto only shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me out of here would ya?"

The fox did a low growl with his eyes glowing red with anger, but it was soon replaced with a face of amusement. "Okay I'll let you out, but not before giving you a gift."

Naruto soon saw streams of red chakra flowing out between the bars of the nine tails cage.

"Oh Shit!" Naruto put up his guard knowing the chakra was coming to consume him as it has done before in the past.

But When Naruto didn't feel nothing he looked to see the red chakra going past him and to somewhere else. "Huh?" Naruto stare at the flowing chakra confused.

The ox was snickering in his cage at Naruto confusion. "Well I'm afraid it's time to wake up now boy. Later!"

"Wha-" Naruto felt his vision getting darker as he was being kicked out of his mind back into the real world.

 **In Naruto's Bedroom.**

"Argh. Goddamn Fox." Naruto groaned as he open his eyes and sat up. He back was in his bed with the sheet over him, it was night time since he could tell by the moon shining through his window.

He was glad he was back in the real world and safe from that crazy beast in him. But before he could settle down he suddenly felt something very...warm and wet around him.

"Ohhh…" he unintentionally unleash a soft noise from his mouth. For some reason he was feeling awfully good down at his crotch area. Pulling the cover off of himself he saw a scene that only Pervy Sage would dream off.

Anko, in just a tank top and some panties, was under the covers with his penis in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, Anko started to use one of her hands to stroke the saliva cover meat. "Hey. Have a nice nap?" she than went back to sucking on the head.

Fighting through the feeling of her mouth Naruto got out a, "W-what a-are you-"

Taking her mouth off once more, she said. "Look at your watch."

Naruto raise up his wrist to see the watch. His eyes widened when he saw the number on the watch was 90. Meaning 90% ready to blow. "But how-"

"Not sure. But I all that matter is making you cum." with that said she went right back to his dick, putting as much of it as she can. She got about as much as 5 inches and soon back off till only the head when still in.

Moving the tongue all around the tip she then proceed to do the same thing again. She looked up to see the boy face.

He had both eyes shut tight, sweat running down his forehead, his hands gripping the sheet for dear life.

Taking her mouth off of him again she said. "Don't try to fight it or hold back. Just go with the flow and enjoy it." with that said she went back to do her thing.

Naruto's breathing was started to get wild, as he stare down at Anko. Said woman had her lips wrap around his member was sliding her head back and forth on it. He'll be lying if he didn't think the scene was so sexy.

" _Damn, why does his dick taste so good?"_ Anko's thought. Naruto had such an unusual favor to him. I was like eating a popsicle. Anko suddenly felt her underwear get a little damp.

Just as Anko sneak a hand down to squeeze his balls a rush of pressure went up to Naruto, and soon the feeling of release hit him.

"Aghhhh!" Anko felt Naruto shooting his sperm in her mouth right on her tongue. She stood still and let him got out everything. Her cheeks puff up as his dick fired off like a canon. It was finally over she felt his dick go limp. She was surprise at the amount he had to released for it he had nearly filled up her mouth with just one orgasm. But she still swallow it all and shock to found it had a sweet taste to it.

"Well. That was refreshing." she comment. When she didn't get a reply she looked up at the kid. It seems he passed out for the ordeal and fell back on the pillow with only white showing in his eyes.

"Oops. I guess your still young after all." Anko said totally forgetting this was probably the first time he was given a blowjob.

Sighing she got off the bed and stretch her back out. "Well that was a close one." she was sure the bomb would have gone off if she didn't have acted the way she did. "Still though why the hell did the meter go up so fast? All he did was take a nap." she asked.

Putting a finger to her chin she stared at the watch and try to racked her brain on this. "Maybe it's broken or something? I'll have the tech guys at the R&D look at it later."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

When Anko open the door nobody was there, but a small envelope was on the door mat.

Picking it up and she walked back in and close the door. "Must be a not for Naruto. Probably from Kakashi. I'll leave it for him."

She put it on his drawer and exit the room letting the kid sleep.

 **To be continued.**

 **That's it for now people. Hope you like it and I'll be back with more next time.**

 **Now just to get this out of the way. For people who think that some characters aren't being or acting the way the are. You must remember this is a FAN made story, like all the other stories on here. None of this is canon. We are allow to make the characters anyway we see fit and change a bit of their personalities.**

 **Now that doesn't mean I'm gonna have Naruto be like super edgy and dark and all that other weird shit like other writers like to do and make him go on a crazy killing spree. Or be overly bashing other characters like a maniac just because I don't like them. A lot of people like to do this for some reason. Like dude we get it you don't like them, don't spend a whole chapter on them telling us how much you think that character sucks. That a complete waste of time for you and your readers.**

 ***Ahem***

 **Sorry about that rant I'm starting to sound like one of them. Let's get back to what we were doing. So yeah. Thanks to all the people who is supporting this story and me. It's mean a lot. Also for people who like to PM me. Thank you. Even though I need to work on my stories and live my life, meaning I can't always talk with you guys. I don't mind it in fact. Just don't always expect me to reply very quickly.**

 **Some of you like to send me ideas, which is fine. Uh, I kinda already have an idea or a plot for this story so I'm not too worry about idea or I already got something ready for this story. So I'm mostly good on suggestions.**

 **With that said have a good day or good night. Or whenever you're reading this story I don't know. But yeah, peace out.**


	4. The New Jutsu

Naruto and Anko were sitting at the dinner table eating some breakfast.

Well, Naruto was trying to, but he was a little too focused on Anko. Or as he likes to call her the woman eating food in nothing but her underwear in front of him.

He can't quite take his eyes away from the way her boobs dangle in front of him over the table. It's like they would pop out her bra any second now.

"So anything come up?"

Naruto snaps his head up to look at Anko, who clearly saw him checking her out. The grin she wore on her face.

Quickly looking away he said, "I got a mission to do today."

"A mission!?" she repeated a little alarmed. A worried look appeared on her face. She knows in Naruto condition doing missions are going be a bit harder to the boy. The biggest and main reason of all is if he uses too many jutsus all the chakra is going to fuel the bomb quickly, to the point that it will go off right there on the battlefield.

She was reliving though when Naruto told her. "It's only a C-rank mission. We gotta guard some group of traders. So it'll be over quick."

If it was only a C-rank then she supposes it wouldn't be too hard, but later she should go to the Hokage and ask her what to do about him going on missions like this.

When Naruto finished his food he looked at the clock and saw it time to get going. "I gotta go," he said getting up.

Putting his dishes in the sink and making sure he had everything he turns to Anko and said. "Make sure everything is in one piece when I get back."

"Whatever you say sir." was Anko reply doing a fake salute, which causes Naruto to just shrugged his shoulders and head out the door.

Seeing him leave left Anko quickly finished her breakfast and gotten her clothes on. Heading out the door as well to handle some of her own business.

"Dumb fox. What was he thinking?" Naruto muttered recalling last night. He already figured out that it was the fox that messed with the monitor.

" _ **You should be thanking me, boy. I got you some head, before bed.**_ "

Naruto stopped walking when he heard that voice. "Fox?" he asked.

" _ **Who else?**_ "

"How are you-" Naruto starts to ask but was stopped.

" _ **I'm inside you remember? Talking to you is as easy as breathing.**_ " the fox replied.

"Great." Naruto sigh. "Now I got a talking fox in my head to bug me forever."

Just before the fox could throw another joke a voice suddenly called out to knock Naruto back into the real world. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto looked ahead to see Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato at the gate. A pack of civilians standing next to them with some cargo near them.

Happy to see his team again Naruto run up to them. "Hey guys," he said casually.

Sai look up from his art book to greet him. "Naruto. I see you're back on your feet."

Naruto nod. "Yeah, it's all good now."

"You sure?" Sakura asks. "That was a quick recovery." the girl said. "You're not just saying you're fine, are you? Like all the times you use to sneak out of the hospital," she asked, thinking he was fooling them.

Naruto quickly shook his head putting his hands in front of himself just in case. "No, no, no Sakura. I'm fine. The doctors let me go themselves."

Captain Yamato spoke up getting their attention. "Well, in any case, you seem fine as it is so I guess it's no problem for you to come."

Naruto let out a breath of relief at getting saved. It was then it notice that Kakashi wasn't here. "Oh, Captain Yamato. Is Kakashi sensei not here this time?" he asked.

"No, he was sent on another mission out so you guys are stuck with me today," Yamato replied. Turning to the road he then called back. "You got the details of the mission right Naruto? So just to recap we got to escort these people to their destination. So let's get a move on."

Standing at attention Naruto and the other two said. "Yes, sir!" And starting walking.

*****At the Hokage's office******

"Mmmm I see," Tsunade said. She was talking to Anko, wearing her normal ninja clothes. "I don't know what to do about what happened last night. I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be anything wrong with the monitor. But, I can give you something if you ever need to get to Naruto quickly."

Tsunade reaches into her desk and pulled out a tiny scroll. Throwing it to Anko the woman asked. "What is this?"

"It's a type of teleportation jutsu," Tsunade said. "It's based off the one the fourth Hokage use, but not exactly," she explains. "Just read what's on it, practice it for a bit, and you should get it."

With a nod Anko said. "Thank you, Lady Hokage." Putting the scroll away she turns to say. "Well that all I need for now. I'll be at the training grounds if you need me."

Just as she was about to turn around and leave Tsunade's voice stop her. "Ah, Anko?"

Said woman turn to face her. "Are you fine with this job?" the Hokage said. Causing Anko to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean with taking care of Naruto. I know I kinda just drop this assignment on you out of nowhere."

"Oh." Anko gasp, realizing what she meant. "It's no trouble lady Tsunade," she answered. "This is just like my regular day to day job. Being an important person's cum dumpster for the sake of the village and all that."

Tsunade gave a light chuckle at the woman's words. "You know I quite respect you ergo ninja. You all have some big guts to be able to do the things you do. I know most women wouldn't be too keen on the idea of becoming...well you know." Tsunade couldn't bring herself to say it.

"A ninja slut?" Anko joked like it was no big deal.

"Y-Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"Relax my lady. There have to be some people to do the dirty work for the village after all." Anko said.

After chatting a bit more and making jokes Anko headed out. Leaving Tsunade alone to her own accord. After a while of just leaning back in her chair, relaxing. A flipping of wings caught her attention. Turning to the window she saw a message hawk there with a piece of paper on it.

Tsunade got up and took the bird in her hands. Removing the paper from it she unfolds it and quietly read it over. After she was done reading she went to her desk got a piece of paper and begin writing on it. Then she went to the window, pick up the hawk and tied the paper around its ankle.

She proceeds to let go flying to where it came, back to its owner.

"Good luck Kakashi."

The sun was starting to set as team 7 made their way back to the village entrance. It was a simple escort mission with no bad guys or enemy ninja to attack them. Besides a few bandits that Sai took care off by using his jutsu.

At the end, they help the group of traders reached their destination and then the team made their trip back home.

In all honesty, Naruto was kinda glad it was an easy mission. It meant he didn't have to fight or use any chakra. Keeping himself and anyone around him alive. It now occurs to him that he needs to figure out what to do if he gets into a fight.

How can he keep his chakra levels low when fighting? How can he use his shadow clones or the rasengan in battle? Those are his go-too fighting moves.

While Naruto ranked his brain around this, he failed to notice Sakura staring intently at him. She's been doing this a lot lately. For some reason she tend to shift her eyes over to him while he wasn't looking.

Once they past the gate, Yamato told everyone since the mission took most of the day he allow them the rest of the evening to themselves.

After saying goodbye and tell them he'll see them tomorrow. Captain Yamato went off to report to the Hokage. Sai took off shortly after to go work on his drawings. Sakura told Naruto that she had a shift to work at the hospital tonight.

"Well see you than Sakura. I going home-"

"Say Naruto," the voice of Sakura stop him from walking. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Confused at her question Naruto turn around to face her. "Uh, not really. Why?"

Suddenly unable to look him in the eye she told him. "I wonder if you're up for lunch later. Tomorrow."

Naruto stared at her with a look of disbelief and excitement on his face. The girl who he sometimes fantasize about is asking….on a date.

Realizing that he hadn't answer her let he quickly got himself composed and cool. "Well, sure. I don't have anything better to do so I guess I'll join you."

Sakura smile happily. "Great! After we're done with our missions tomorrow let's head for some ramen."

"Sounds fine to me!" he replied with a returning smile.

After agreeing on it the two ninja part ways to head home.

Naruto made it to his house and walked in. "Hey I'm back!" he called out but didn't receive a reply. He soon discovered that Anko wasn't there.

"Did she go out? Maybe she decided to move out after all." Naruto said but dismissed the idea since he knew that was too good to be true.

"Well, whatever. I can worry about her later. I need to get some sleep." he couldn't help the smile creeping on his face. "I got a date tomorrow."

******( **Some time later that night)**

The door open as Anko step inside the boy's home as silent as ever she went to Naruto's room only to see him fast asleep.

" _Good._ " she thought. Quietly she pulled out some ink and a scroll. " _Let see if this Jutsu will work._ "

 **To be continued…..**


End file.
